Seis meses
by themizachan
Summary: Cuando todo termino, la relacion entre Rin y Sesshomaru cambio. Sentimientos mezclados y distintas formas de expresarlos.


**Seis meses**

**Capitulo único**

_Tú eres la dirección que sigo_

_Para llegar a casa_

Frio, extraño, y cambiante…

Está a punto de llover, lo hace muy seguido últimamente, a pesar de ser verano. Debo apresurarme en volver al templo de Kaede. Le tome mucho cariño en estos últimos años, pero hace seis meses que ya no está conmigo, y hace exactamente seis días que él no me visita. Hoy será diferente, lo sé.

Para todos, en algún momento, Sesshoumaru no fue más que un asesino, un monstruo. Incluso yo, llegue a creer que el no amaba a nadie, ni siquiera a mí. Sin embargo, yo lo amaba, lo he hecho desde siempre. Pero nadie lo entendía, ni a su dolor, ni a su angustia, yo logré ver al ser solitario y apasionado en él, no digo que no me costó, fue lo más difícil que he hecho…

_Cuando siento que no puedo continuar_

_Me dices que continúe_

Cuando todo termino, fue el principio del fin de algunas cosas, y el comienzo de otras. Sesshoumaru me dejo a cuidado de Kaede, en ese momento no lo entendí, y lo odié por eso. Pero en una de las esporádicas veces que él venía y dejaba algún regalo en la puerta del templo, ropa generalmente, pude ver que antes de dejarla, estrujaba la prenda y la olía como si quisiera memorizar su aroma.

Comprendí que a él, no le estaba yendo tan bien como yo pensaba.

Luego, quede completamente sola, ya todos tenían sus familias, y Kaede descansaba en una tumba. Ese frio ser fue el único que regreso a mi lado y me dio un motivo para seguir.

Y a mi "Amor", Sesshoumaru le sentaba perfecto.

A partir de ese momento, todo cambio, hace seis meses que él está, a su manera conmigo.

_Y es como si no pudiera sentir nada _

_Sin él a mí alrededor_

Una vez, fui a visitar a Kagome, cuando abrió la puerta estaba toda despeinada y algo sonrojada, desde adentro pude escuchar como Inuyasha la llamaba. Se puso aun más roja y balbuceo unas disculpas, no pude evitar reírme, ellos realmente se querían. Están muy enamorados, estoy segura porque yo también lo estoy, lo sé porque a pesar, muy a mi pesar, a Sesshoumaru no le gusta la cercanía con la gente, y siempre me dice que es porque él no tiene alma y es un demonio, para no enfadarlo me muestro dispuesta a pretender que tiene razón, aunque en mi corazón piense lo contrario.

Ahora que lo pienso, es imposible imaginarme a Inuyasha sin Kagome, me pregunto si ellos pensaran lo mismo de mí y Senssomaru, pero pensar la respuesta me da miedo.

La única razón por la que vengo al pueblo, todo los días es para comprar algo que pueda gustarle, aunque nunca me acepte nada.

La fría lluvia ha comenzado a caer, pero no me importa mojarme porque lo único que quiero es llegar.

_Y no me importa si se debilitan mis rodillas_

Hoy me muevo más lento que otros días, es culpa de que estos seis días. Porque ayer, no comí, porque ayer, no dormí… porque ayer no lo vi.

Él no sabe lo que me afecta su ausencia.

_Porque tú tienes lo que me afecta_

_Tú lo haces_

Cuando por fin llegue al templo, lo encontré en la habitación central, mirando la lluvia a través del ventanal trasero, sentado en el marco, con una rodilla en alto y una mano suelta, siempre así, parsimonico y frio.

Seguro me escucho entrar, pero solo después de un rato volteo a verme, clavo su mirada lasciva, en una lenta inspección que hizo subir fuego a mis mejillas enrojeciéndolas furiosamente, sentí tanta vergüenza, que caí en un mutismo como si tuviera los labios sellados, siempre lo hace a propósito, le gustan mis reacciones humanas. Lo conozco desde niña, pero desde que las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros, apenas si respiro estando en el mismo cuarto que él.

_Todo lo que dices…_

Me señalo el charco que creaba a causa de mi ropa mojada - Vas a enfermar – alzo una ceja con cierta obviedad. Asentí autómata, su voz me trajo a la realidad y seguramente debería estar calada hasta los huesos, pero al ver la forma en que me contemplaba, como siguiendo cada uno de las gotas en mi cuerpo, cada rincón presa de esa mirada furtiva, seria y ardiente, me hizo arder la sangre.

Cuando logre despegar los pies del piso, me gire suavemente, intente emanar sensualidad pero eso no se me da muy bien, igual antes de dirigirme a mi cuarto le dedique una mirada sugestiva, solo a él lo mirado así.

Apenas traspase el umbral, un aliento caliente y húmedo, hizo erizar mi cuello, y sentí como su olfateo mi aroma. Casi podía imaginarlo, parado detrás de mí, con el deseo latente recorriendo su cuerpo. Como era propio, su esencia bestial se hacía presente, temblé al pensarlo.

No resistiría mucho tiempo…

_Cada momento que nos besamos_

_No puedo pensar directamente_

- Desnúdate – su voz ronca resultaba casi obscena, demasiado para mi… demasiado.

Con un solo movimiento apenas deslice mi yukata por la humedecida piel de mis hombros, y con los ojos cerrados lo enfrente.

_-¿Quién es el demonio ahora? –_ respiraba intensamente por la nariz, sus ojos comiéndome y tenia los puños fuertemente cerrados, como un animal a punto de atacar. Y ahí lo supe, esta vez los seis días realmente me había extrañado.

Me atrajo contra si, y me beso con voracidad, con tanta furia que podía escuchar el resonar de nuestros labios, y el corazón a punto de estallar. Rozamos nuestras bocas con el aliento abrazador y el sabor a nada.

_Pero estoy bien…_

Sentía el roce de sus piernas contra las mías, aquella piel que siempre está caliente y es lo más suave que he sentido. Me tumbo al piso para seguir devorándome con avidez, hasta que se aparto con un poco para que pudiera recuperar mi aliento. Sesshoumaru jadeaba con cabello enmarañado, una visión divina a mis ojos, pero el tenia una mirada que todavía no se decodificar.

Se dio rienda suelta a un frenesí difícil de dominar, su cuerpo reacciono rápido al contraste con mi fría piel. Aun estaba con la ropa mojada y el apenas si se había quitado la suya, eso solo hizo que el roce de nuestros cuerpos fuese diferente, y a través de la tela pude sentir su excitación.

Y yo estaba lista para unirme a él.

- Por favor… - le implore entre suspiros. Sesshoumaru aparto un poco su ropa, solo lo suficiente, para cumplir el deseo de ambos. Podía sentirlo en mi, dolía un poco pero sé que pasara… el no es muy paciente. Chocaba húmedamente su aliento caliente en mi oído, mientras incrementaba la velocidad de su vaivén, cada vez más profundo, cada vez mas cerca. Sentí que me perdía…

_Y no puedo pensar en nadie más_

_A quien odio extrañar_

Podía escuchar el sonido de mi nombre a lo lejos, pero no era su voz. Al abrir los ojos confirme mis sospechas, se había ido.

Me había cubierto con una manta, me alegre al pensar en tal banal gesto ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?

-¡_Rin!_ ¿Estas ahí?– de nuevo mi nombre, me vestí rápidamente y fui a la entrada… por supuesto era él, por increíble que parezca, aun no se rinde.

-Kohaku ¿Qué haces aquí? – Traía flores en su diestra, pero su mirada era de preocupación - ¿Ha pasado algo?

-¡Te despareciste! Hace días que no sé nada de ti… pensé que te habría pasado algo – bajo su tierna mirada, Kohaku realmente me gusta – Solo quería verte.

-No mientas, no solo quieres verme, porque si me ves… querrás tocarme, y si me tocas… – se sonrojo pero aun así no negó mi comentario, él realmente me gusta – lo siento. No podía salir.

Pero no puedo vivir sin Sesshoumaru.

-¿Otra vez te visito? – transformo su dulce rostro en esa mirada de asco que tanto odio. Kohaku sabe que aun lo veo – No entiendes que él te usa… es una bestia no puede amarte, en cambio yo…

-¡Vete! – Odio que hable así de El – pierdes tu tiempo conmigo, yo no quiero verte – prefiero romper su corazón ahora que aun no vive por mí.

-Por favor, no me dejes siendo solo tu amigo – su lastimero pedido quebró mi alma y le rogué a los Dioses que amarlo a Él en aquel instante…

-Perdóname, pero no quiero volver a verte – no mire atrás, pero podía ver sus lagrimas, su dolor, las flores despedazándose, y su amor apuñalado una y otra y otra y otra vez.

_Tanto como te estoy extrañando ahora_

Con dolor en el pecho hacia semanas que se había marchado, y solo el eco de mi hogar me hacia compañía. Nunca se había ausentado tanto tiempo y eso poco a poco me estaba matando ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien así? Realmente soy una desquiciada.

Con la llegada del otoño todo cambio, podía sentirlo en el aire, su aroma se extendía en mi jardín, corrí a tropezones hasta las rosas y nada, me gire buscándolo y nada, corrí hacia el manzano y por fin, allí estaba, apoyado con tranquilidad mirándome como si jamás se hubiera ido.

Sus ojos buscaban hechizarme, como era la costumbre pero mi corazón estaba endurecido, sería un suicidio caer en sus encantos como si nada. Si moriría por el por lo menos le diría sus culpas.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- podía sentir el llanto agolparse en mi garganta y en mis ojos… ¡Soy tan humana! –Yo... yo no puedo… si tu no estas… yo… ¿Por qué lo haces?

Se acerco a mí, no tenía ninguna expresión pero quedo a escasos milímetros de mis labios, deseaba tanto que me besara…

-¿Lo odias cierto? –Comprendí que se refería a sus ausencias y eso solo me entristeció aun mas - No tengo intenciones de dejar de hacerlo.

Y simplemente me beso, pero como nunca lo había hecho, era un roce lento e incluso casto. Sus labios jamás me supieron tan cálidos o suaves.

-No juegues conmigo ¡soy una mujer! Tengo sentimientos propios – intente apartarlo pero con su fuerza me mantuvo frente a Él como si nada, y me obligo a mirarle sosteniéndome por la barbilla.

-¡No eres una mujer!… eres mi amante. Y solo debes amarme – ¡por favor no me mires con ojos tan honestos!

Aunque me costara la vida debía preguntarle…

-¿Como sabré si volverás? – no me importaba tanto las veces que se fuera, las importantes eran cuando volvía.

-Eso no se pregunta, tonta. Eso se sabe… - y su voz se extinguió en un susurro inaudible.

_Meses que van fuerte_

_Y ningún adiós_

Después de ese primer día de otoño Sesshoumaru no volvió a marcharse de mí lado. Y así, paso el crudo invierno, la nostálgica primavera. Seis meses que fueron como la luna de miel de un juramento que jamás prometimos, y aun así le éramos fieles.

No hay otro lado en el que quiera estar. Todo lo demás se volvió insignificante, solo nos importaba fundir nuestros cuerpos y dejar que la eternidad con sus años pasaran por el lado.

Algunos detalles, me sorprendían. Sus besos sin fin, o aquellos hechos solo para unir nuestros labios y nada más, caricias sin mensajes ocultos, e incluso verlo a mi lado cada mañana parecía un milagro. Como si algún ser divino se hubiera acordado de mí.

Aunque en realidad nada entre nosotros había cambiado, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y repetíamos la misma escena una y otra vez, como cumplir un hermoso sueño cada día. A veces creía estar muerta y pensaba que ese era mi paraíso.

_Destinados a estar juntos_

_Destinados para nadie que no sea el uno u otro._

Menos mal que yo las vi primero, en la entrada del templo, adornadas con un listón azul un tupido ramo de flores blancas, iguales a las que trajo la última vez que lo vi, seguramente serian jazmines, su aroma era inconfundible.

El que Kohaku las hubiera dejado sanas y frescas reposando tranquilas, significaba una ofrenda al viejo amor que tuvimos. Sabía que no volvería a buscarme, pues se había dado cuenta que yo era feliz y el debía buscar lo mismo, pero cuando quise alzar mi regalo, unas garras las destrozaron en el aire, cubriendo el ambiente de pétalos y aroma a jazmines.

Pensé en enojarme, pero su escancia es la de una bestia, y no entendería el delicado gesto de amor puro y juvenil. Aunque nuestro profundo y pasional amor arrolla a cualquier otro tipo.

En medio de aquel remolino de pétalos blancos nos besamos hasta el atardecer…

_**Me amas**_

_**Te amo tan extremadamente**_


End file.
